Christmas Wishes
by dontforget2live
Summary: It's Christmas again, and Percy's gone. Post-TLH, pre-SoN oneshot in Annabeth's POV. "Isn't Christmas supposed to be happy? Isn't it supposed to be about friends and family? Apparently, though, the fact that I'm a demigod changes things." Rated K plus. Complete.


**A/N: OH. MY. GODS! I'VE ACTUALLY WRITTEN A PJO FANFIC! Well, in my defense, I haven't written anything demigodly related for a while. But I recently received the WHOLE Percy Jackson and the Olympians series as a belated birthday present (I legitimately have the _best _family ever), and I decided to write something about two of my favourite characters.**

**P.S. (Hint) I like reviews! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more often! *wink wink nudge nudge* ... I'm so subtle, aren't I?**

**P.P.S. If you guys want more PJO fanfics from moi, please vote on the poll on my profile. Also, I have tumblr now, so if you want to know about new stories, funny pictures, etc. visit my tumblr account. The link's on my profile.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man by the name of Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and/or Heroes of Olympus series or any of the series's plot lines or characters.**

* * *

><p>Isn't Christmas supposed to be happy? Isn't it supposed to be about friends and family? Apparently, though, the fact that I'm a demigod changes things.<p>

Why did she have to take him? Why did she have to erase all his memories? There's nothing worse than being a daughter of Athena and not having answers! I can't, _can't _stand not knowing where Percy is.

I can hear a chorus of "Merry Christmas, Darling" from the Apollo kids now. How ironic.

My hand reaches out of its own accord and picks up the picture frame Percy has perched on his bedside table. It's of Seaweed Brain and I. In the photo, the aforementioned stupid Son of Poseidon has his arm around me and is smiling down at me. I'm laughing at some forgotten joke, and my eyes are meeting Percy's.

I snort darkly. It's one of those Aphrodite lovey-dovey photos that I would've laughed at a year ago. Of course, now I have to fight back tears.

Oh, great. I'm turning into a sap now. I'm crying over a silly _boy. _

_But he's not just a boy, _a voice sounding suspiciously like Aphrodite says. _He's that boy who was always there for you when Luke wasn't. He's that boy you've watched save the world, that boy that's your _best _friend. He'll never just be _a_ boy to you._

The picture frame slips from my fingers and falls face down onto the blue bedspread. My tears leak out and hard as I try, they won't stop falling as I start to sob loud, heartbroken sobs.

In the midst of my internal battle for control, the door to Cabin 3 creaks open. I hastily wipe my tears away and turn around to face the intruder, or in this case, intruder_s_.

Piper, Leo and Jason are standing in the door, all looking equally concerned and worried. I mean, it's not everyday I, Annabeth Chase, cry. It probably doesn't help that I'm not supposed to be in Poseidon's Cabin either.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked me softly, pulling the Santa hat off her head and moving to sit beside me.

Jason moved to hover on my other side awkwardly. "We heard crying," he said, peering into my eyes. "It's about him, isn't it?"

I was about to lie, but was too weighed down to think up something Athena-worthy. "Yes," I whispered hoarsely.

Piper scooted closer and puts a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find him. Hera wouldn't let him die."

I snorted again. "You don't know the half of it," I told the daughter of Aphrodite darkly. "She might just kill him to get back at me."

Leo turned, and spoke for the first time. "Did you _purposely_ offend Tía- I mean Hera?" He asked, almost comically shocked.

I smiled slightly. "Yes," I told him. "Hera had helped us out on a quest, but I knew it was only to save her 'perfect' family. She asked me for a sacrifice for her efforts, and I refused."

Now both Jason and Leo were staring at me with shock and a even a little admiration.

"And?" Piper prompted me, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"And she's been after me ever since," I continued, sighing. "She started sending intestinally challenged cows after me at first, but then it got worse."

Leo laughed. "Intestinally challenged cows?" He repeated amusedly. "How many pairs of shoes got ruined?"

I chuckled once lightly. "Three," I said.

Piper laughed lightly. "Did she do anything else?" She asked me with a smirk on her face.

"She almost toppled a twenty-ton statue on me once. It landed on Thalia instead and broke her legs."

Jason looked angry. "It broke Thalia's legs?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I smiled slightly. "It's okay," I told him, shaking my head in amusement. "She's _obviously _still alive and fully healed."

Leo chuckled. "Someone's protective of his hot sister," He sung out. Piper smacked him upside the head.

Jason scowled. "Leo, we all know you like my sister, but could you please not talk about in front of me? 'Cause I might feel obliged to strangle you."

I laughed softly, and the three other demigods in the room turned to stare at me. Suddenly, Jason pumped his fist in the air.

"You owe me five bucks, Valdez!" He crowed.

My lips pressed into a thin line and my hand went to finger my knife. "You guys _bet _on me?"

"I didn't!" Piper said quickly, leaning away from said knife.

I looked at Leo. "Um… yes?" He squeaked out nervously. Huh. I seriously had no clue his voice could go that high.

I laughed again, making Jason and Leo relax slightly. "I'll let you off the hook this time," I told them, glancing at the alabaster clock. "It's getting late; you guys should leave before I change my mind about hurting you."

Leo was first out the door. With a chorus of "Merry Christmas!" The three demigods left me alone in Cabin Three.

Sighing, I walked over to the bed and picked up the picture frame, tracing my fingertips lightly over Percy's face. I put the frame in my pocket after a moment's pause, began the walk back to the Athena Cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! Remember: R&amp;R please! ;)<strong>


End file.
